


Such a Quiet Joy

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: “Tell me something,” Luke murmured, shifting so that he could look at Han properly.





	Such a Quiet Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Haven't written anything in a while. Here's a quick little piece of fluff from everyone's favorite space boyfriends. Hope you enjoy!

     Light streamed into the room from the window, filtered through the sheer curtains on either side. Particles of dust shone in the air like soft glitter. Luke stared at it, head resting on one of Han’s thighs. He reached out one hand to brush at it in the air, but only for a moment. His hand lowered, and Luke used it instead to trace patterns onto the carpet beneath them. Han was sat up against the couch, not on it because Luke swore that it was easier to feel connected this way, right on the floor, where there was more space to sprawl out. Han had long since learned that it made little sense to try and argue with Luke’s logic on such matters. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Han was pretty sure that Luke was correct. This was nice, if not a little silly, seeing as a perfectly good couch was right at his back. No matter. It made Luke happy, and Han was in the business of making Luke happy.

     “Tell me something,” Luke murmured, shifting so that he could look at Han properly.

     “Huh?” Han asked, startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Luke’s voice.

     “I said, tell me something—“

     “No, I heard you. Just— okay, sure. What d’you want me to tell you?”

     “I dunno. Tell me a secret.” 

     “Secret about what?”

     “Anything.”

     Han huffed a sigh, and he tilted his head back onto a couch cushion to think for a few moments.

     “Alright, alright, I think I’ve got one. When I was a kid, right, I used t’wanna be a cowboy.”

     “That’s a secret?”

     “Did you know it before jus’ now?”

     “No.”

     “S’a secret, then, huh?”

     That made Luke chuckle, and he shrugged one shoulder loosely. “Guess so.”

     “C’mon, your turn,” Han prodded, gently running his fingers through Luke’s hair as he spoke.

     “Alright, okay, sure. Um—“

     “What? Weren’t ready to have it thrown back at you?”

     “Guess not… wait, no! I’ve got it.” Luke’s whole face lit up at the realization of a secret to share, and Han realized that it was moments like these that made him so in love.

     “Okay, go on.”

     “So, like, okay. I have this pair of underwear, and no matter how hard I try, I always end up wearing ‘em inside out.”

     That gave Han pause. “Huh?”

     “Yeah. Like, every time. I don’t think I’ve ever worn them right side in.”

     “Why?”

     “I dunno. Guess it looks the same either way, so I get confused.”

     Times like these, Han thought, were what made him most in love.

     “I just figure that, y’know, this is easier than you make it sound to be.”

     Luke shook his head. “Nope. You’d have to wear them, to understand.”

     “I don’t think we’re the same size.”

     “Then I guess you’ll never know.” Luke grinned at his own joke, and he moved again, now using Han’s thigh as a pillow.

     And Han had never been more in love.


End file.
